Hard Lemonade
by Sinisterhug
Summary: Based on Fangrai February prompt 18. It turns out that for Fang, a little bit of alcohol goes a long way. How will Lightning respond to what Fang reveals in her drunken haze? FLight, of course.


**Hard Lemonade**

Lightning wiped the sweat from her brow and glanced down at her wristwatch. It was already past two in the morning; Serah should have made it home already. Dropping her arm back down, she sighed and bent down to scrub another dish.

"This is just ridiculous," Fang commented as Lightning handed her the plate. The pulsian quickly started to wipe it dry with a towel.

A soft thud echoed through the kitchen. Lebreau had silently slid into the room and was standing behind her with a rolled up magazine. "Well then don't get into fights in my bar!"

Fang rubbed a hand against the back of her head. "Those guys were hassling Vanille and Serah," she commented without a hint of regret in her voice, prompting Lebreau to smack her on the back of the head again.

"Sorry," Lightning quickly added, "but we couldn't just let those guys–,"

She got smacked on the back of the head too. Lebreau put her hands on her hips. "You can't beat up anyone who hits on your sister!" she scolded. "If you weren't my friends you'd be paying for all of the damages."

Lightning just nodded and handed Fang another plate.

Hands still on her hips, Lebreau released a sigh. "You can take a break if you want, but you aren't leaving until everything is clean."

"Good." Fang immediately put down a half dry dish and walked out of the kitchen.

The soldier quickly followed her example. When she walked into the main part of the bar, she surveyed the damage that they had done. There were two broken tables that two drunken idiots had been tossed onto, almost simultaneously.

The first task they had been assigned was to sweep away the debris of broken dishes. The place still wasn't particularly clean or tidy; tavern was the most appropriate word for the establishment. Still, it was where the group like to meet and wind down.

It was a weekly ritual at this point; Lightning and Fang always showed up around the same time to pick up Vanille and Serah from the bar. With their similar temperament, they often found themselves teaming up and beating down anyone that was even making eyes at the younger girls.

Turning her head, Lightning found that Fang was sitting on a stool and leaning her back against the bar, her long, gorgeous legs stretched out in front of her. It honestly surprised her that the dark-haired woman was never actually present at the rest of the group's gatherings.

"Like what you see?"

Lightning raised her eyes off of Fang's legs and found that the pulsian had a playful smirk. "Don't be an idiot," she commented, walking over and sitting on the stool next to the other woman. Actually, she did like what she saw, but knew better than to get her hopes up.

While it seemed like the pulsian would flirt with her, there were always subtle hints that let her know Fang wasn't serious. Whenever Lightning was talking with any man, she noticed that Fang would always be staring at him.

Whenever they were walking together, if a guy tried to check them out, Lightning would always ignore them. But Fang always seemed to actively be searching for them. When she spotted one, she'd get position herself so she was the one more visible.

"Here, you guys must be thirsty. I believe a little lemonade is appropriate for the situation," Lebreau called out as she slid two glass bottles down the bar.

Lightning caught both and handed one to Fang. She took a sip of the hard lemonade. It tasted like crap; it was watery and weak, far from her normal taste in alcohol. She assumed that Lebreau was only willing to part with her worst selling drinks.

From the corner of her eyes, she could see Fang with the bottle tilted all the way up, the cool liquid draining quickly into her mouth. She put the empty bottle down on the counter with a smile. "That lemonade tasted a little weird, but it hit the spot. Got any more?"

A pink eyebrow raised up as she noticed a gentle flush starting to color Fang's tanned skin. Another bottle came sliding down the counter, which Fang caught clumsily and started to quickly gulp down. When it was put down on the bar, Lebreau slid another, which was once again quickly thrown back.

"I'm surprised, nobody likes the hard lemonade."

Fang slammed the bottle hard against the counter, just a thin layer of the yellow fluid still on the bottom. "Hard?" she questioned.

Lebreau tilted her head. "Yeah, this _is_ a bar."

The pulsian didn't move at first, but eventually rose up unsteadily. "Uh, Light, let's finish up those dishes," she suggested, her accent seeming to grow thicker and her words coming out slower.

Lightning didn't move from her seat, choosing to watch as Fang shambled towards the kitchen. "Are you alright?"

"Of course!" the other woman answered, a little too emphatically. She began to try and push the kitchen door open, which was clearly built to be pulled.

Shifting her gaze away from the unsteady woman, Lightning met Lebreau's confused expression with one of her own.

"Fang?" the bartender started to question. When the door began to creak from the pulsian's strength, Lebreau darted over and pulled her away. "Sit down!"

"No, I– I gotta finish these dishes and get home," the dark-haired woman slurred out.

"Fang, sit down," Lightning firmly commanded.

The other woman paused, then gave a nod before stumbling back over and sitting at the bar silently.

"Are you– drunk?" the pink-haired woman questioned, staring at the slightly flushed skin and listening to the slow, deeper breathing.

"Of course not."

"You know, I've never actually seen her drink before," Lebreau commented with a shrug.

Lightning raised an eyebrow as Fang dropped her head onto the bar. "Me either. I guess she just can't handle her alcohol."

"I can handle my alcohol fine, now let me clean the dishes," Fang started to shout. Her stool clattered to the ground as she jumped out of it. She darted over, tipping a table over as she passed, and again started to try push open the kitchen door.

"Take her home before she breaks something, you guys can work off the debt later."

The soldier responded with a nod, walking over and grabbing the inebriated woman by the shoulders and pulling her away. "Come on, let's go."

"We can go home?"

"Yeah," Lightning answered. "You can't really wash more dishes."

Taking a few steps back, Fang bumped into the wall and slid down. Suddenly, she began to wail and cry. "I didn't want you to see me like this," she choked out between sobs.

"Damn, she's a weepy drunk?"

"Apparently," Lightning answered, crouching beside the pulsian. She was a little thankful that the alcohol didn't make Fang more flirty.

"Good luck," Lebreau called out as Lightning slung Fang's arm around her shoulder and lifted her off of the ground.

Lightning grit her teeth, using her free hand to lower Fang's, which had gripped a little too close to her chest. The other woman released a little whine. "Come on. Sorry Lebreau, we'll make it up to you."

"I guess it's my bad. She never struck me as a lightweight."

Fang growled at her, earning an elbow in the side from the pink-haired girl. "Bye," Lightning called out as she left the bar.

The soldier struggled to keep the heavier girl moving through the town of New Bodhum. She was glad that it was so late; there wasn't anyone around. The little town had expanded, but they still ended up walking on the beach. The soft salty smell of the sea wafted through the village.

Lightning glanced over at Fang, who was still sobbing. The moonlight reflecting off of the water made her tears glisten gently. Fang jerked her head away, raising a hand and trying to wipe them away.

"Don't look at me," Fang quickly and loudly blurted out.

Her heart racing, Lightning glanced away. "It's not a big deal, just relax. So you can't handle your alcohol?"

"The doctors always said it was a– predis– dispos– disposisison–,"

"Predisposition."

"That's it. Uh, there's a problem with my liver too," Fang added quietly.

Lightning rubbed the other woman's back. "There's nothing you can do about that."

"But– but I don't want to look weak. I don't want you to think I'm weak."

"I don't," Lightning answered simply.

"Thanks."

The soldier found that her pulse refused to settle. The constant feel of Fang's soft, warm body pressed against her kept her from thinking clearly as they slowly made their way towards the other woman's home.

When they got there, Fang fumbled trying to find her keys. Lightning just shook her head and opened the door, which she knew was never locked.

The one bedroom apartment was a mess. There were clothes scattered and covering all of the furniture. The living room seemed to be bathed in the earthy, sweet smell of Fang. Lightning still couldn't get her heart rate to subdue.

She dragged Fang to the bedroom, depositing her onto the bed. The dark-haired woman sprawled out over the mattress. "I don't feel so good," Fang called out.

Lightning left the room and went to the kitchen. She opened each cabinet, one by one, finding nothing inside. Glancing around the room, the woman found a half full glass and then cleaned it out.

_If we__'__re ever dating, I'm going to have to train her a little. _Fang had a wild, free quality that Lightning admired, but sometimes it could cause issues. Lightning shook her head, dismissing the thought; her and Fang would never be together in that way.

She filled the glass with water and stepped back into Fang's room. The woman was now sitting up, looking shockingly pale in the moonlight. Lightning walked over, handing her the glass. Fang quaffed it down and put the glass on the nightstand. As she turned to leave, Fang suddenly grabbed her arm.

"You're going?"

Lightning nodded but then caught a glimpse of Fang's expression. She was biting at her lip, her eyes a little wide and very wet, and her brow was curved just slightly. Her heart skipped a beat, unable to tear her eyes away from Fang, who looked as adorable as a puppy.

"I guess I can stay, I'll be on the couch–,"

Fang tugged hard against her arm, sending her collapsing down onto the bed. Lightning could feel the other woman's breath gently sweep across her face. The dark-haired girl had a slight smile, her emotion swinging rapidly.

Turning to sit beside Fang, the pink-haired woman tried to keep a little distance between them on the queen-sized bed. But, the other woman quickly slid over so their shoulders were touching.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Light. It's really sweet."

"You're welcome," Lightning responded, her heart skipping a beat.

The pulsian began to absentmindedly circle a finger on Lightning's thigh, drawing her attention. "What are you–,"

"You're so pretty," Fang slurred out, her eyes a little glazed over.

"You're still drunk," Lightning commented sternly, sliding a little distance away.

"I am, but, but, you're gorgsh– gor– hmm. Gorgeoush,"

"Go to sleep, Fang," the pink-haired woman interrupted.

"I don't want to. I've finally got you in my room," the other woman replied, sliding a hand calmly up Lightning's leg.

The soldier gripped the hand, removing it. "Stop it, you don't know what your doing."

"But– but I do. I've always wanted to do this," Fang choked out, gentle streams of tears starting to slide down her cheeks.

Lightning's eyebrows raised. "What?"

"You always look so pretty. I just– I just want to kiss and hold you all the time."

The words that Lightning wanted to say just caught in her throat.

"I just– I want you. All of you," Fang added.

Lightning gripped a hand to her chest, glancing over into Fang's sad, pleading eyes. She was scared and concerned at Fang's drunk talk. A big part of her wanted to believe it– a huge part of her. She had to look away as she responded. "You can have me."

The response that Lightning got was a gentle snoring. When she turned, she found that Fang had tipped over and fallen asleep. She released a sigh and gently tucked Fang into the bed; they would have to talk about it later. She rose up and left Fang's home.

* * *

The only sound in Lightning's bedroom was the soft padding of footsteps. Every few seconds, she would stop by the mirror and examine herself. She couldn't help but feel ridiculous in the white sundress. Serah had forced her to buy it in case of a special occasion; it did seem appropriate, and she did like the way she looked in it.

Her skin felt clammy, and glancing down she found that her palms were actually sweating.

Lightning still wasn't sure if Fang really meant what she said the night before. She hoped and wished that it was true, but couldn't know for sure. Sometimes drunk people are honest and sometimes they do stupid things they never would otherwise.

She kept trying to convince her self that Fang was telling the truth; that she wasn't going to make a fool of herself. Gritting her teeth, she threw a bag over her shoulder and left her room, turning the corner and heading down the stairs.

"Going somewhere?" Serah asked form the couch. When her sister glanced over, her eyes grew wide. "Looking good. Big plans?"

Lightning gripped the strap of her bag. "Something like that?"

"Well, who is it!"

"No– well– it's none of your business," Lightning answered, darting out of the door before Serah could respond.

She wound her way through New Bodhum. Though certain that everyone was staring, she was too scared to even care.

Hesitating a moment, she knocked softly on Fang's door, a conflict raging in her mind over whether or not she hoped that Fang was home.

The door cracked open. "Hey Light," Fang responded before suddenly freezing, her eyes dropping down and taking in Lightning's unusual clothing. "Did– did we have plans?"

A blush started to appear on the pink-haired girl's cheeks as Fang continued to stare at her body. _At least she won't notice._ She was feeling a bit more confident that Fang wanted her. "No, I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a walk or something– on the bluffs."

Fang's eyes shot up to meet hers before she took a deep gulp. "Sounds good," she responded, stepping out of her apartment.

The two silently set out through the town, Lightning carefully watching the way Fang acted. She seemed to be moving a bit more gingerly than usual.

Eventually, Lightning noticed a man leaning against the wall of a home, clearly staring at her. Fang quickly adjusted her pace and got in between, staring at him– glaring at him. It took Lightning a moment to realize what was really happening. Fang was being possessive.

She smiled gently and continued to walk side by side with Fang as they left the city and went out into the cliffs that surrounded it. The sea spray covered the area, leaving a gentle salty smell to the green, natural path. Beautiful plants grew along the banks and there was a nice view out over the ocean.

Fang didn't seem to be talking– Lightning figured that she was nervous because of what she had said before. That, or still a little sick; if Fang had a liver issue than she might not have recovered yet.

They reached the end of the bluffs, and Lightning looked up at the crystal pillar that was still holding up Cocoon. She looked over at Fang, who was leaning up against a little handrail that had been built on the edge. The beautiful dark-haired girl looked at her and smiled widely.

"I'm really glad you and Vanille woke up," Lightning commented, returning the smile.

"Me too. I'm glad I got to see you again."

Lightning took a deep gulp; with her heart racing, she gently rested her hand on top of Fang's, which was sitting on the railing.

Fang jumped a little and stared at Lightning's hand, which was now squeezing her own. "Light? What are–,"

Lightning closed her eyes and stretched up, smoothly closing the distance between them. A gentle warmth surged from her lips all the way to the bottom of her toes, filling her with a gentle bliss. She pushed up a bit more, deepening the kiss as she brought a hand up to gently caress Fang's cheek.

She pulled away, slowly opening her eyes. Her heart suddenly plummeted down into her gut. Fang stared at her wide eyed, then raised a hand to touch her lips.

"You– you kissed me?" Fang stuttered.

Lightning's eyes grew wide too as she took a few steps back. "Sorry– I'm sorry. I just, I thought you were serious," Lightning quickly blurted, turning to face the other direction. She closed her eyes and cursed herself. _I'm so damn stupid! Of course she was just teasing me. I should have known better. _

"Serious?"

"I thought you meant what you said last night," Lightning choked out.

"What I– did I say something? I don't really remember what happened."

The pink-haired woman grit her teeth. Fang had been blackout drunk. The woman couldn't even remember it; Lightning had never felt more foolish in her entire life. "It was my mistake."

"You– you kissed me–,"

"Damn it, I'm sorry! I thought you felt the same way," Lightning started. She was interrupted by a hand roughly spinning her around.

A hand slid through her hair and pressed against her neck. This time, her eyes were the ones spread wide as Fang hungrily assaulted her lips. After a few brief moments, she closed them and relished in the warmth that was transmitting through every fiber of her being. Fang's other hand wrapped around her body, pulling her so tight that it felt like they were melting into each other.

Fang released her head, letting them split just slightly for a moment before resting a cheek against her. "I love you, Light."

Her pale blue eyes fluttering open, the pink-haired woman found her head buried into the crook of Fang's neck. She took a deep breath, letting herself relax in a way that she rarely ever did. "I love you too."

Fang suddenly slumped down a little. Lightning almost toppled down at the sudden increase in weight. She dropped a foot back and wrapped her arms around Fang's back to keep her from falling to the ground. "Fang?"

"Sorry, I still don't feel well."

"Then why did you agree to come with me?" Lightning questioned, releasing the other woman as she regained her balance.

Fang stared directly into her eyes. "You look so beautiful, how could I say no?"

Her breath hitching and her skin gaining a light blush, Lightning glanced away. "Right. Well, let's get you back." She quickly slid under Fang's arm to help support her.

Lightning had restrained herself too long; she had to get Fang healthy as soon as possible. There was a lot that Lightning wanted to do with her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Just a short little one-shot for Fangrai Februrary, I hope you enjoyed it! This was prompt 18, Fang can't hold her alcohol and drunkenly confesses to Light. Drop a review and let me know what you think, and check out the tumblr page for more Flight.  
**


End file.
